


Bite My Tongue

by myownway



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Daddy Kink, Dominance, M/M, Online Romance, Sugar Daddy, dominant peter, submissive stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-23 21:24:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13796649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myownway/pseuds/myownway
Summary: Stiles didn't really know what he was thinking when he made the profile on such a website, he had heard men at the club he worked at talking about how it was easy money and as he's struggling to pay his way through college, easy money was what he was looking for. Though what he got in return he hadn't realised was what he was really looking for, what he really needed, not until he met The Alpha.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is based on a RP me and a friend did, and I couldn't resist writing it up hehe

Stiles gulped as he stared at the internet page. Was this really what he wanted? Hell, he didn’t even know what this was. He had over heard some men at the sleazy bar he was working at talk about it and for a split second it had sounded like a good idea. And now here he was filling out an application form and he had no idea what he was supposed to do. Hell, some of the words he had to actual google. Were people really into this sort of thing? Stiles liked to think he was an adventurous partner, but was he really into hand cuffs and gags? He thought back to the few men he had been with and felt a shiver run down his spine. He would never had trusted anyone of them to handcuff him to the bed.

Skipping a few of the sections, he decided he could always come back to them later. That was if he was even going to submit the form at all. It took him half an hour to finish the forms and to be honest he felt dirty. This didn’t sound like anything the men at the bar had said. What he had heard was a man had paid one of them four hundred bucks just to sit and watch a movie with him. What did he have to tick to get that? Finally deciding he would just go with it, he clicked submit and threw himself back on his bed.

“Stiles, what the hell have you gotten yourself into this time?” He asked himself as he ran a hand over his eyes. He was tired, way beyond the normal form of tired, he felt physically exhausted. He was trying to pay his way through college, maintain good grades and try not to get fired from his shitty job. Deciding the best thing to do was just forget about the website for a few hours, it wasn’t like anyone was going to message him on there anyway, he closed his eyes and gave into sleep.

It was a pinging noise that woke him a few hours later. At first, Stiles thought it was his alarm clock and cursed jumping out of bed thinking he had slept through the night and had missed his shift. Then he saw the clock and saw that it was only four in the afternoon and he still had a few hours until he had to get to work so he let himself relax a little. He reached for his phone as the pinging happened again and he frowned, it was a message from the site he had joined. Blinking in a daze he looked at the phone and sucked his lip reading the words ‘ **The Alpha has sent you a private message** ’. Stiles rolled his eyes at the nickname chosen and wondered if maybe he should have put more thought into his own name. Slowly, he slid the message opened, his imagination going crazy with what the alpha could have sent him. He was expecting the message to just be a dick pick or something and was a little confused when he saw a paragraph of text.

 **The Alpha:** Hey there Stiles. Just came across your profile and saw that we live in the same area. I couldn’t help but notice there was a lack of information on your page which got me curious. Are you a man of mystery or simply a boy who didn’t know what boxes to tick? Either way you caught my attention. If you need help exploring the boxes let me know, I’m sure I’ll be able to help…

Stiles couldn’t help but smile. The Alpha sure was witty. He felt a little tingle of excitement in his body as he reread the words. Should he reply? He sucked his lip more, kneading it with his teeth and before he realised he had already sent a message.

 **Stiles:** Hey Alpha. To be honest I guess I am the boy who didn’t know what boxes to tick, maybe I will have to take you up on your generous offer to help a boy like me out.

Stiles cringed as he read his response. What was he thinking? He had no idea who he was sending this message to. And if he really did live in the area he could be anyone. He cursed himself for not picking a better name. Everyone knew him as Stiles, and it wasn’t exactly a common name. If this man was a creep, he probably wouldn’t be so hard to track down and then what? He was brought back to reality from his scary thoughts when his phone beeped again.

 **The Alpha:** As much as I love a mystery in a man, your answer was the one I was looking for. Tell me Stiles, what are you doing on such a site?  
**Stiles:** Honestly? I have no idea… I heard some guys talking about it, an easy way to make money? I thought I would… but the more I think about it the more I hate the idea.  
**The Alpha:** There’s nothing wrong with making money from something you enjoy.  
**Stiles:** I don’t know if I enjoy it… I’ve never done anything like this.  
**The Alpha:** Well I am even more glad that I have messaged you. I hope I am on the only one you are talking to on here. I do not like to share.  
**Stiles:** You are.  
**The Alpha:** Good boy.

Good Boy? Stiles read that and tried not to think about turned on that made him feel. He wasn’t completely naïve, he watched porn, he knew some boys liked getting off on acting younger and being praised, he just never thought that was him, until now that was.

 **The Alpha:** There are many different forms of companionships for men like me on these sites. Some men do not want anything in return, they are lonely and have far too much money, so they want a boy to spoil, to buy them treats, care for them. Others, want a boy for themselves to share sexual experiences and fantasies with and in return spoil them. **Stiles:** And what type of man are you?  
**The Alpha:** Both. It all depends on what type of boy you are.  
**Stiles:** What if I don’t know the answer to that question?  
**The Alpha:** Then I look forward to helping you find out…  
**The Alpha:** Go into settings, turn on your ‘pay for chat’ setting  
**Stiles:** What is that?  
**The Alpha:** You are giving me some of your time, so I will give you what you obviously signed up for.  
**Stiles:** But why would you want to pay for talking to me?  
**The Alpha:** Stiles, I thought you were a good boy…  
**Stiles:** I am…  
**The Alpha:** Then follow what I have said.

Finding it in the settings wasn’t so hard, he clicked the box on and saw a tab appear at the corner of his chat, at first it said $0, but that quickly changed to $200. He felt a little giddy that this person had given him so much money for just a conversation and thought that maybe he could get used to this.

 **The Alpha:** I knew you were a good boy.  
**Stiles:** Thank you.  
**The Alpha:** Unfortunately, I must end this conversation for the time being. Will you be back free to talk more later?  
**Stiles:** Oh, yeah, well I work 9 – 4 this evening, but tomorrow morning I will be?  
**The Alpha:** Until then. Goodbye Stiles.  
**Stiles:** Goodbye Alpha. 

Stiles closed the chat and went back into the settings and sucked his lip a little more before transferring the $200 into his bank. That giddy feeling went away quickly, and he felt a little dirty. What did this make him? He didn’t really want to think of the answer. Putting his phone on charge, he took one quick look at the clock and realised he should probably get an hour or two of studying in before he headed to work. As he tried to concentrate on his work, all he could think about was The Alpha and how he couldn’t wait to talk to him again.

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Chapter 2

 

Stiles spent the night at work distracted. He worked at a small bar that was in the bad side of town, not that there was really a good place of town in his area, but it had been the only place willing to hire him and he had taken it straight away. The pay wasn’t too bad and if he wore a tight enough tee he would get a few extra dollars in tips. He always felt sleazy at the end of the night after being flirted with and only flirting back in hopes of getting a tip, it wasn’t like how he felt when he spoke to the Alpha. Yes, he figured it was a little similar, but he didn’t want to think about that. Which was hard because the Alpha was the only thing on his mind.

Stiles rushed back to his small apartment. He had checked his phone when he had finished work and there hadn’t been any messages from The Alpha or anyone else from the site. Not that he wanted to talk to anyone else. He was already addicted to the Alpha. He put his phone on charge and had a quick shower, though he knew it was a ridiculous time he had still hoped to have a message waiting for him. When he didn’t he felt a little defeated and tried to tell himself that it was early, The Alpha was probably in bed. Which then only brought images of his mystery man in bed with some other boy, or maybe his wife. Stiles shook his head, he was going to give himself a headache at this rate. Making sure he put his phone on loud he laid in bed and drifted off to sleep.

The pinging woke him up again. It was like his mind was hyper sensitive to that little sound and as soon as he heard it he sat up. He reached for his phone and smiled when he saw the all too familiar username on his screen.

**The Alpha:** Good morning, Stiles.   
**Stiles:** Good morning, Alpha.  
  


Stiles stood up and stretched a little, he had managed to sleep for a few hours and felt refreshingly awake. He didn’t have work tonight and smiled at the thought of doing nothing for the rest of the day. Well, he hoped he would be able to get to know The Alpha a little more.   


**The Alpha:** Did you sleep well?   
**Stiles:** I did, how about you?   
**The Alpha:** Yes, though I don’t like sleeping alone.   
**Stiles:** Maybe I could help you with that…   
**The Alpha:** My, my, did someone wake up confident this morning boy?   
**Stiles:** Maybe… Stiles had no idea where this new-found confidence had come from. Just the pleasantries of the conversation had him aching for more.  
 **The Alpha:** Turn the pay settings on again, boy.  
**Stiles:** Yes Sir.  
  


Stiles had no idea where the Sir had come from, but just typing it, just thinking it made it all the more exciting. He turned it on and watched the $0 turn to $200 again.   


**The Alpha:** there’s a good boy. Tell me, have you been speaking to anyone else?   
**Stiles:** No, just you.   
**The Alpha:** Good Boy. What are you doing?   
**Stiles:** Nothing, just woke up.   
**The Alpha:** Have you had breakfast?   
**Stiles:** Not yet   
**The Alpha:** Go and make yourself something to eat   
**Stiles:** But I’m not hungry…   
**The Alpha:** Here I thought you were a good boy, Stiles. Good boys eat breakfast, especially when they are told to.   
**Stiles:** Sorry Sir. I’ll grab something now.   
**The Alpha:** Good Boy.

Stiles thought about lying, he wasn’t particularly hungry but he felt bad about not following the instruction. He carried his phone to the small kitchen and put two slices of bread in the toaster and grabbed the Nutella and quickly made himself something to eat. Feeling a little brave he took a picture of his toast and Nutella and sent it into the chat. He thought The Alpha would send something sarcastic back instead he saw the $200 turn to $250.

**The Alpha:** Good boys get rewarded for following instructions. What are your plans for the day?   
**Stiles:** Thank you sir… and no plans, I have some assignments that I should probably finish, but I’m not working tonight. What about you?   
**The Alpha:** Assignments? **S  
tiles: **I’m in college, studying forensic science and criminal law.   
**The Alpha:** Do you like it?   
**Stiles:** I love it. It’s hard, but my dad was the Sheriff, so I’ve always been around things like this.   
**The Alpha:** It’s good that you are following your passion, Stiles.   
**Stiles:** Yeah… What do you do?   
**The Alpha:** I own an antique store, I trade in rare books and artefacts   
**Stiles:** Do you like it?   
**The Alpha:** Yes, I do. It involves a lot of travel, but I like it.   
**Stiles:** Good.   
**The Alpha:** I too seem to have the day to myself, though I wouldn’t want to interrupt your studying…   
**Stiles:** You wouldn’t be…   
**The Alpha:** Let’s talk more about what I can offer you   
**Stiles:** Okay   
**The Alpha:** I am a dominant man, I enjoy talking to younger men and taking care of them. Both sexually and otherwise. Just from speaking to you, I can tell you are a submissive. Have you explored this? Be honest Stiles.   
**Stiles:** No… I don’t think I have. I mean, Not really.   
**The Alpha:** You’re embarrassed to talk about it?   
**Stiles:** I guess…   
**The Alpha:** Don’t be. It is natural. I’m glad you haven’t had any experience as a sub.   
**Stiles:** Why?   
**The Alpha:** Means I can train you to what I like.   
**Stiles:** Train me..?   
**The Alpha:** Yes Stiles. Train you. Have I scared you away yet?   
**Stiles:** I’m still here aren’t I…   
**The Alpha:** Good. As I said, It’s not always sexual. I like to take care of what is mine, if it happens that we connect sexually than this is even more exciting for the both of us. I have been looking for a boy for some time now. Someone to call my own, to take care of. A companion of sorts. I have enjoyed our conversation and I believe you have too. **Stiles:** I have…   
**The Alpha:** Good boy. I do not normally rush into meeting boys online, but there’s something about you Stiles…   
**Stiles:** I want to meet you   
**The Alpha:** Good. Do you know where the Full Moon Café is?   
**Stiles:** Yes…   
**The Alpha:** We will meet there at five tonight.   
**Stiles:** I’m nervous   
**The Alpha:** Don’t worry, It will be just for coffee and conversation   
**Stiles:** Does this mean I have to stop talking to you now if we are meeting later?   
**The Alpha:** Do you want to?   
**Stiles:** No.   
**The Alpha:** Then no. However, you need to do some of your homework whilst you talk to me boy.   
**Stiles:** Okay Sir. I will

 

Stiles spent the majority of the day laying on his bed on his stomach, phone on one side and his coursework on the other. He normally found it hard concentrating so intently on his school work, he always needed to do something to make it go faster like listen to music or have a game going on in the back ground. But talking to The Alpha really grounded him. The conversation wasn’t completely flowing, there were long pauses between the two and Stiles had found out that The Alpha was enjoying a rare moment of reading and Stiles wondered what it would be like for the two of them if they were actually doing this in person. Stiles on the floor doing his school work and The Alpha sitting on the sofa reading. It sent a shiver down his spine and he smiled to himself. He really wanted that.

**The Alpha:** I am going to have to leave the chat now, Stiles. Remember, Five at The Full Moon café.   
**Stiles:** Oh okay… I will see you soon then.   
**The Alpha:** See you soon, Stiles.

As soon as Stiles knew that he wasn’t going to talk The Alpha until they met tonight he was suddenly so nervous. Was he really doing this? Was he going to make this real and meet the stranger? What if he knew him? What if suddenly he realised what this was and worse, what if The Alpha didn’t think Stiles was worth spending time with. That was what Stiles feared the most, he was already addicted to him. He didn’t want it to end before it even started.  Taking a deep breath Stiles shook his head trying to get the distracting thoughts to leave him. When he realised that physically wasn’t possible he decided a shower would do and he would slowly start getting himself ready to meet him, to meet The Alpha.


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles was nervous. Stiles was more than nervous, he was absolutely terrified. Every part of his brain was telling him that this was a bad idea, yet he still pushed the door to the small café open. The Full Moon café was quaint, full of character and smelled like coffee and Stiles let that comforting scent wash over him. It was busy and a part of him wondered how he would know if The Alpha was there, or if how would he know it was him? As panic started to set in he headed to the counter and grabbed a small coffee and then found a seat by the window. He took his phone out and checked the time, it was almost five. What if The Alpha didn’t bother showing up? He fiddled with his phone, turning it in his hands and just watching as the minutes passed. The vibrating alert made him jump in his skin. The Alpha: I’m just coming in now 

Stiles looked up at the door and his mouth practically fell open. Walking into the café was a man, mid thirties possibly early forties, he had brown hair that was styled perfectly, and Stiles wondered what it would be like to run his fingers through it. He wore a grey V-neck jumper showing a little hint of skin and the sleeves were rolled up and Stiles couldn’t stop staring at the strong arms on display. As if the man could feel him staring he turned and held his gaze, there was a silent question asked between them and Stiles nodded his head slowly and the man walked towards him. “Stiles?”   
Standing up Stiles nodded and held his hand out, it felt quite awkward, weird even to shake the mans hand but a part of him just needed to touch him. He chuckles softly but takes his hand, his grip is firm, but his skin is soft, and Stiles wants to explore more of him. “It’s good to meet you.” His voice makes Stiles melt and suddenly, all Stiles can do is nod. His mouth is dry, and this is amuses the man in front of him. “I’m going to grab a coffee, I’ll be a minute.” He smiles and Stiles watches as he moves back to the counter and orders. Stiles just stands there, he doesn’t quite know what to do with himself. He had never met anyone so handsome as his Alpha.   
Stiles was so stuck in his thoughts he hadn’t realised he had come back to the table. “Are you okay?” His voice purred and Stiles blushed turning to look at him.   
“Sorry… yeah.” Stiles smiled and sat down. God, why was he so nervous about this? He had been on dates before. But was this a normal date? Was this even a date?   
“You seem nervous.” He smiled. Stiles gulped. “Trust me there’s no reason to be.”   
“I don’t even know your name.” Stiles said quickly and he kicked himself, that was such a stupid thing to say.   
“I’m Peter.” He answered simply and to Stiles amusement he held his hand out for him to shake. Stiles reached forward slowly and shook his hand, he could have sworn that sparks flew between the both of them once they touched. “It’s really nice to meet you Stiles.”  
“You too.” Stiles smiled. “Peter.” He hummed, it sounded nice coming off his tongue, but there was something about Alpha that just made him shiver.   
“So, have you spoken o anyone else online?” Peter asked, his head tilting just a little as he studied Stiles.   
“No. Just you.” Stiles answered honestly.   
“Mm. Good boy.” Peter praised. Stiles felt his whole body shiver with arousal. There was one thing reading it but listening to him say it was a completely different thing. And Stiles couldn’t believe how much he liked it. “You like that don’t you?” Peter smiled. Stiles didn’t trust his voice to speak so instead he just nodded, this made Peter smile a little more. “Good. I can tell that we’re going to have great fun.”   
“We are?” Stiles breathed, god, what was wrong with his voice?   
“Oh definitely.” Peter smirked. “What’s your schedule like?”   
“I go to college, a few days a week and then I work at a bar in the evenings.” Stiles answered. Peter nodded slowly and Stiles wanted to ask him about the expression on his face, he was so unreadable but Stiles found himself liking the mystery.   
“If you were mine I would need you at least three days a week.” Peter commented casually and Stiles gulped. If he were his? What did that even mean? “Though that of course would be later down the line…”   
“What do you mean?” Stiles frowned. He was starting to get a headache, this was all so new, so crazy and exciting.   
“Well Stiles. If you were my boy, I would want you around. So I could make sure you were well taken care of. And if this does go the way I think, the third day would simply be so you could rest. You’ll need it.” Stiles was glad that he wasn’t drinking his coffee, he was sure he would have spat it out. As if Peter could read his mind the older man just laughed a dark laugh. “As I mentioned, it’s not always about sex, but companionship.”   
“You want sex?”   
“Eventually, but I can wait.” Peter hummed. “I would never rush things between us. You work at the club to pay for your college bills?”   
“And my rent.” Stiles nodded.   
“Well, typically in situations like this the daddy would pay those bills for you.” Peter was talking as if he was talking about weekend plans and Stiles felt a little embarrassed to be having such conversations in a public place, not that he had ever thought of himself as a prude. But what if someone over heard? What would they think. “Relax, boy.” Peter hummed. He reached a hand over and placed it on top of Stiles’ and he instantly felt his body calming down. How did Peter have such an effect on him? Slowly, Stiles turned his hand so that he could link his fingers a little with Peter’s. “That’s it.” Peter encouraged, his thumb gently brushing against his knuckles. “Good boy. Are you calm now?” Stiles just nodded, he thought that would mean Peter would move his hand away, instead he just gave it a squeeze and kept it in place. “I wouldn’t pay for your college and your rent straight away. That would have to be agreed by you, I like control but I wouldn’t make you feel like you had no other choice but to stay with me.”   
“That makes sense.” Stiles nodded, could he really let Peter pay his rent and college?   
“I will spoil you though. Clothes, food, nice things,” Peter shrugged and Stiles nodded again. “And you of course would be paid for your time.”   
“Like online?” Stiles asked.  
“Exactly.” Peter hummed. “The more I get to take care of you, the more you would be rewarded. How does that sound?”   
“It… It sounds good, different but, good.” Stiles said honestly.   
“I’m glad you think so. Now, I am going to go, leave you to think about everything. But we will talk again tonight. You will be online?” Peter asked and Stiles wanted to ask him not to go, that he wasn’t ready for him to go but instead he just nodded. He probably needed a little time to think about things anyway. “Good boy.” Slowly, Peter pulled his hand away and Stiles instantly felt empty without it. Standing up, Peter walked to Stiles’ side of the table and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Until next time my boy.” Peter breathed against his ear before walking out and Stiles just watched him go, wondering what the hell he had gotten himself in to.


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles’ head was spinning after the brief encounter with The Alpha, or should he call him Peter now? He preferred the Alpha. There was definitely something between the two of them, a spark. A connection. Stiles found himself completely drawn to the older man and he hated that their meeting had been so short, but he did understand why. It was overwhelming and he did need to think about it. The thing with Stiles was that his brain had a habit of overthinking everything. His thoughts went from it would be nice to have dinner with him and get to know him more to what if he ended up dead in a gutter somewhere. This only just served in giving him a headache. He had finished his coffee and maybe not so wisely ordered another one to go and ended up walking around the small town a little. He took the money from Peter from his bank account, it was weird that he had $250 already for simply eating some toast and a few hours conversation. He would put that to his rent for the next month and he was relieved to think that he might not have to do so much over time at work now. Maybe when his friends called he would actually be able to go out with them, or would he rather just spend all that time with Peter. Thinking of him now Stiles felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

 **The Alpha:** Are you home yet boy?   
**Stiles:** Almost, was just running some errands…   
**The Alpha:** How did you feel our meeting went?   
**Stiles:** Good, I really enjoyed it. I just wish we could have spent some more time together   
**The Alpha:** All in due time Stiles. I didn’t want to over step things   
**Stiles:** What do you mean?   
**The Alpha:** If I had stayed longer I would have invited you home with me   
**Stiles:** Would that have been so bad?   
**The Alpha:** I would never want to push you, you are new to this world and you need to be sure of what you want.   
**Stiles:** I can’t pretend that I get any of this. But I wished you had stayed. And if you had asked me to come home with you it would have been a yes.   
**The Alpha:** You need to be careful what you tempt me with Stiles.   
**Stiles:** I’ll try sir…  
**The Alpha:** Good boy. You have college tomorrow?   
**Stiles:** Yeah, class starts at 10, I’ll finish at 2 and then I have work at 9.  
**The Alpha:** What a busy boy you are. I will meet you after your class. Take you for lunch.   
**Stiles:** I’d like that Sir.   
**The Alpha:** Good boy. What time do you finish work?   
**Stiles:** Four in the morning but then I don’t have class till 3 the next day, so it’s not too bad  
**The Alpha:** I don’t like how much you work.   
**Stiles:** Neither do I   
**The Alpha:** We will discuss it tomorrow.

Stiles arrived home a little later, he enjoyed talking to Peter throughout his walk. There was something so easy about it. Peter was witty and smart and made Stiles laugh as well as completely turned on. He could definitely imagine them together.  He had a quick shower, cursing as the water ran cold halfway through and he pulled on a pair of sweats and an old school jumper of his. His phone started to ring and his first instinct was that it was Peter, but the older man didn’t actually know his number and he was a little disappointed about that.

“Hey dad, you okay?” Stiles answered and flopped down against his bed.

“Not bad son, how are you?” His dad asked. Stiles missed his dad, they still saw each other a lot and he knew his dad still wished he lived at home with him but once he had finally married Melissa, Stiles knew they would be happier together in the house on their own. Even Scott his childhood best friend had moved out for college.  They spoke on the phone for a few minutes, Stiles filling him in about school and asking him about cases he could use for his research papers. They didn’t mention working at the club. His dad hated him working there, but they both knew there wasn’t any other way he could pay for college, his dad didn’t get amazing wages, and even so, anything he did make as extra Stiles wanted his dad and Melissa to be happy. Stiles didn’t bring up Peter, even when his dad asked if he had been dating recently. He always asked in a disapproving manner, ever since Scott had slipped up at a family barbeque that for Stiles dating meant one night stands and that he wasn’t ready for commitment. Stiles hadn’t thought his dad had heard him, but ever since he was always prying, always dropping hints that it was time he settled down. Stiles wondered briefly what he would think about Peter, he knew he would definitely disapprove of the situation.

Once the call ended Stiles turned to the app on his phone and smiled that he had a message from Peter.

 **The Alpha:** What college is it that you attend?   
**Stiles:** Beacon Hills College, you’re really going to meet me after?   
**The Alpha:** Of course I am. You want me to don’t you?   
**Stiles:** Yes, I do.   
**The Alpha:** Then I’ll be there. Like I said, I’ll spoil you to lunch and we can discuss this a little more.  
**Stiles:** Thank you.   
**The Alpha:** Nothing to thank me for boy, yet anyway.   
**Stiles:** Yet?  
**The Alpha:** Yes boy, you’ll be thanking me for a lot in the future. Pleasure, pain, rewards, punishments…   
**Stiles:** Punishments?   
**The Alpha:** Have you ever been spanked Stiles?   
**Stiles:** No…   
**The Alpha:** Mmm, good. I look forward to being the first.   
**Stiles:** Does it hurt? Being spanked?   
**The Alpha:** It can do, but it’s a good feeling. Spanking can be about pleasure just as it can be about pain.  
**Stiles:** It can?  
**The Alpha:** You’re curious about this aren’t you little one?  
**Stiles:** I am now.   
**The Alpha:** Well, there’s always tomorrow…   
**Stiles:** There is…   
**The Alpha:** You should get an early night Stiles. I have a feeling you’ll need it. I’ll pick you up after class. Until Tomorrow Stiles  
**Stiles:** Goodnight Sir.

 

Stiles cursed and threw his arms over his face, what the hell had he gotten himself into? He felt a little panicked that he had given out his college so quickly but there was a lot of security and he was sure Peter wasn’t a creep. But spanking? He could feel his body get excited just at the thought of it. He wondered how Peter would do it. Would it be his hand? Something else? How would he feel? Cursing again he tossed and turned on the bed trying to get comfortable, there was no way he would be able to sleep now with the thoughts of his Alpha on his mind.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

Stiles all but rushed out of the college doors, he was surprised he was able to walk without falling over he was in that much of a hurry. He hadn’t been able to concentrate at all during his lectures, all he could think about was Peter and what they would be getting up to today and if he was really going to get spanked. 

As he made his way to the car park he forced himself to calm down, he didn’t want to seem too eager. He looked around and spotted him instantly. He was leaning against a car and Stiles couldn’t believe how lucky he was. Peter was attractive. He was wearing tight grey jeans and a black v-neck, Stiles wanted to see what was underneath so desperately. He didn’t really know where those thoughts had come from. As he got closer to him, he suddenly felt awkward. How was he supposed to greet him? With a handshake? A kiss? His head was really starting to annoy him now. 

“Hey Stiles,” Peter smiled and he moved closer and wrapped his arms around him in a light embrace and suddenly, as if they were never there in the first place all of those thoughts and worries disappeared. 

“Hey,” Stiles beamed back. 

“Ready to go?” Peter hummed and opened the door for him and Stiles nodded and slid into the passenger seat. Peter leaned closer to Stiles and for a second, Stiles thought that he was going to kiss him. He wanted him to kiss him. Instead, he reached over him and strapped him in, his hands slowly running over his tee and Stiles could do nothing but shiver against the touch. Peter was doing his seat belt. There was something so intimate in the act and Stiles wanted to surrender to that feeling completely. 

“So, how was class?” Peter asked as he started to drive. 

“Good, interesting I guess.” Stiles nodded, he couldn’t tell Peter he could hardly focus on what was being said in the lectures and he would have to ask to borrow notes just to catch up. “How has your morning been?” 

“Slow,” Peter shrugged. “I was thinking we could spend some time at my place?”

“That sounds good.” Stiles nodded, “What do you want to do?”

“Well, I was thinking we could talk a little more. I can make us some lunch.” Peter smiled. 

“Okay, that sounds good.” Stiles nodded again. Why was he nervous? Should he be nervous? Should he send a text to Scott or someone to tell them where he was going. 

“You look like you’re thinking a thousand thoughts a second.” Peter says softly and he moves his hand and places it on Stiles’ knee and gives it a gentle squeeze. “Do you want to tell me what your thinking about?” 

“I…” Stiles gulped and looked down at his hand. Peter must have thought that Stiles was freaking out about the touch and moved his hand away. Stiles missed the touch instantly and without realising what he was doing, he took Peter’s hand and put it back on his knee. “I’m okay. I just… Sometimes my thoughts go a little over board, you know? Like I’m worried that this is just so out of my league and then I’m worried that you might just end up being some sort of weirdo and know one knows where I actually am? And then I can’t help but want to know what you look like naked.” Stiles rambles and he blushes when he realises what he ended his sentence with. 

Peter chuckled as he listened to him, once he was finished he squeezed his knee softly. “Firstly, I would be concerned if you didn’t have some of those thoughts. You met me online, on a website that can easily be seen as weird and dangerous. If it makes you feel better you can call someone now, tell them you are going to the house on the reserve to get some books for class. That you started talking to a book dealer on some site.” He smiles. “And about what I look like naked, believe me I’m sure you’ll like it when you find out.” 

Stiles couldn’t help but laugh at his response. And once again he felt completely at ease with him. “Thank you.” Stiles sighs and leans back against the chair, his hand moving and covering Peter’s. 

It wasn’t a long drive to Peter’s. Stiles had kind of hoped that the drive would have taken a little longer, there was just something so comforting, sitting in silence with Peter’s hand on his knee, he had never felt this calm before. It was nice and Stiles was already craving more. 

“What do you fancy to eat?” Peter asked, leading him through the large house. It was a modern building, grey painted walls, white furniture, it looked fancy and expensive but it also looked cold, lonely. There wasn’t anything here that felt much like a home. He thought back to his childhood home, there were photos on pretty much every wall, memories in the rooms, it may not have been fancy like this but it was homely. 

“I’m not too fussy.” Stiles answered, following him through to the well stocked kitchen. “Woah.” Stiles breathed, the kitchen was large and Stiles could just tell that this was the room Peter spent most of his time in. There were cook books on the sides, recipes on the fridge. “You like cooking?” 

“I do. There is something about the control or in some cases, lack there of, that makes me really enjoy it. Though I very rarely get to share what I make with others.” 

“So how do you know you’re good at it?” Stiles said in a teasing manner and Peter cocked an eyebrow. 

“Oh believe me, I am.” Peter hummed and Stiles nodded his head, he believed him without hesitation. “Have a seat.” Peter smiled gesturing to the breakfast bar. Stiles sat down so he could see what Peter was doing. Peter didn’t make anything too fancy, just a light salad with some meat, but even that was the nicest thing Stiles had had to eat in a while. 

“I could get used to this.” Stiles hummed once he finished his meal. They had eaten in a comfortable silence, both sending little looks to each other when they thought the other wasn’t looking. Stiles couldn’t deny there was chemistry between the two of them, and he really couldn’t wait to explore it further. 

“Yeah? Maybe that’s all part of my master plan. Get you hooked on my delicious cooking and then you’ll always be back.” Peter chuckled. 

“I don’t think you’ll need the food to do that.” Stiles smiled back, a slight blush creeping across his cheek and neck as he spoke. 

“Come, let me give you a tour.” Peter said, he put their plates in the sink and held his hand out to Stiles. Stiles took the offered hand and Peter linked their fingers together. Stiles liked how his hand felt in Peter’s and gave it a little squeeze. Peter led him through the rooms, living room, a study that was full of books that would give any modern library a run for its money, he pointed out his office and bedroom and Stiles was a little disappointed that they didn’t get a proper look in that room. 

“Before I show you the next room, I want you to know that you can go whenever you want to.” Peter said softly and led him to a room at the end of a long hallway. “You don’t have to feel pressured in to anything, but I would like to show you what it would mean if you were to stay, to become my boy…” 

Stiles just nodded. A part of him already had a vague idea what was behind the door, he had seen enough porn to know just what type of rooms lived in houses like Peters. But the other part of him knew that no matter what was behind that door, nothing would stop him from being Peter’s boy. He already felt so connected to him after just a short amount of time, how could he say goodbye to him? 

“If what I feel about you is right, something tells me you’ll enjoy it.” Peter said as he turned the handle and opened the door. Stiles was eager to see what was behind the door, his heart was racing and his thoughts were now going one hundred miles an hour again. 

“Are you ready, Stiles?” Peter’s voice was right behind him, somehow he had ended up standing with his chest to Stiles back, his hands now on either side of his hips, thumbs gently rubbing circles against his waistband and Stiles was melting against his touch. He just nodded his head and Peter guided him into the room, and Peter was right. Stiles was definitely going t


	6. Chapter 6

Peter moved Stiles into the room slowly, he watched as the younger man looked around the room. It was a soft grey colour, in the middle of the room against the wall was a mahogany bed with rich red sheets. Against the walls were different sexual objects, canes, whips, and other things that Stiles couldn’t even name. It wasn’t what Stiles thought it would be, in his head he had been picturing a vulgar sex dungeon but there was something so erotic and exciting about this room. He turned and looked at Peter who was just smiling at him. “Was I right?”

“Yes.” Stiles nodded. “You use this with all of your boys?” Stiles asked, he moved forward and looked at a few of the items on one of the shelves, he knew what some of them were and he could tell that they were all new, he wondered briefly how many of them were just for display and how many Peter actually used. 

“Most of them, yes.” Peter nodded. “As I’ve said to you before, some boys like things like this, more bondage and BDSM style relationships, other boys prefer to be more taken care of.” Peter said keeping his eyes trained on Stiles the whole time he spoke. Stiles just nodded his head, he was sure that Peter had said something he should probably be listening to, but this was all so new, so exciting, he couldn’t get his thoughts under control. 

“You said something about spanking.” Stiles says once he’s sure he’s seen everything in the room, though he had a feeling what he was seeing now was just the beginning to something very new and exciting. 

“You said you had never been spanked before,” Peter commented back and Stiles nodded. Just thinking about Peter bringing his strong hand down hard against his ass was enough to make his pants feel a hell of a lot tighter than they were. “Would you like to try it?” 

“I…Yes.” Stiles said biting his lip slightly. Yes, he definitely wanted to try it. 

“I find spanking with my hand extremely erotic for both involved, though, if it was for a punishment I would use a paddle.” Peter said and moved closer to him. Stiles just gulped and his eyes found the heavy wooden paddles straight away. “But you haven’t been a naughty boy for me yet, have you Stiles?” 

“No.” Stiles breathed, he had no idea what had come over him. Peter was having such an effect on him, he couldn’t remember the last time he had been this turned on. He felt like he was ready to burst and Peter hadn’t even touched him yet. 

Finally Peter moved so he could press his hands against Stiles’ hips and pull him towards the bed. “Before we start,” Peter hummed and he pulled Stiles onto his lap, Stiles gasped at the contact, he could feel Peter against his back, underneath his thighs, around his waist. Peter’s breath tickled against his ear. “You need a safeword.” 

“A…A safeword?” Stiles stuttered. He knew what it was, he wasn’t that naïve, he just didn’t think he would ever have to use one. 

“Just anyword, and as soon as you say that I will stop.” Peter said, keeping his voice so gentle and soft against his ear. His fingers coming to his hips and pushing up against Stiles’ thin tee and touching against his skin so slowly making Stiles shiver against him. 

“Pineapple.” Stiles whispered and Peter chuckled softly, the sound vibrating through him. 

“Good choice.” Peter said and pressed a kiss against his cheek. “Now, are you ready baby boy?” 

“I… I think so.” Stiles nodded and Peter tilted his face back so he could look at him and Stiles just stared at him, there was something about Peter that was just so trusting, he could stare at him forever and not get bored. Peter moved in slowly and pressed his lips against stiles in a chaste kiss, Stiles melted against his lips, it was nice and slow and Stiles felt like the kiss didn’t match the theme of the room but then suddenly he was being moved and he was now laying across Peter’s strong thighs, a squeal leaving his lips at the sudden movement. 

“Remember, whenever you want me to stop. Pineapples.” Peter hummed, he took Stiles’ hands and held them behind his back quite tightly and Stiles wasn’t too sure if he was relieved or not that he could move away from him if he wanted. Stiles just nodded, his heart was beating so fast that he didn’t think he would be able to form words if he wanted to. 

Teasingly, Peter ran his hand across Stiles ass over his jeans before bringing it down sharply. Stiles yelped as the pain shot through his ass, it wasn’t a horrible pain and he felt like it went straight to his arousal. Peter did it a few more times over his jeans, it felt nice, warm and Stiles felt like he could get used to this quickly. It wasn’t until Peter started to tug his jeans down that Stiles felt a rush of panic but it quickly went away as Peter rubbed his fingers against his hips. “Okay baby?” Peter asked and Stiles nodded his head slowly. “Good.” Slowly, Peter ran his hands over Stiles black boxer shorts and Stiles squirmed as the heat pressed against his skin. Five more spanks against his boxer clad ass and Stiles didn’t know if he was moaning in pain or because he was about to burst. Peter’s fingers slowly slid under the waistband of his boxers and tugged them down slowly. “Oh baby if only you could see how red this little ass is for me.” Peter breathed and Stiles felt a flush against his cheeks. He could imagine how red it was. Before he had a chance to respond Peter’s fingers stung against his skin in another spank on each cheek, he paused waiting for Stiles to catch his breath before he brought his hand down again and again. Stiles had lost count of how many times Peter had spanked him. 

Peter pulled back and the spankings stopped, his fingers stayed against him, slowly rubbing against his skin. “Tell me, how did that feel?” Peter whispers. 

“It felt… It felt good.” Stiles nodded, he was still so breathy, so overwhelmed by the feeling. 

“You took it really well. I’m really proud of you baby boy.” Peter slowly moved Stiles so that he was sitting in his lap and Stiles winced at the feeling. “I’ll get you some cream now okay? That will make it feel better.” 

“Okay, thank you.” Stiles whispered, he wanted to argue when Peter picked him up and laid him on the bed on his front, he didn’t want to think about what he looked like, his red ass sticking up in the air on display for him. Peter moved away slowly and came back and ran his hands over his ass, only this time there was something cold and soothing being spread across his cheeks, instantly Stiles felt a sense of relief on his skin. “Feels nice.” Stiles purred, he was so relaxed, so comfortable as Peter’s hands worked against his ass. 

“You sound sleepy baby.” Peter frowned. 

“Just relaxed.” Stiles smiled, he moved so he was resting on his hands and turned so he could see him. 

“Close your eyes, have a little nap whilst I make you some lunch.” Peter said gently, he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his hair and stroked his cheek. “Sound good?”

“Yeah.” Stiles nodded, suddenly he was really tired. Something was draped over him and Stiles found himself snuggling into the blanket and closing his eyes, sleep finding him sooner then he thought it would. 

Peter took one last look at Stiles and smiled at how perfect he was, he could definitely get used to having him around more. All he wanted to do was take care of him, in every way he could.


	7. chapter 7

Stiles woke up feeling slowly, he couldn’t remember a time of ever feeling so relaxed, so safe. There was a tingling sensation against his ass but it wasn’t pained, it didn’t make him feel uncomfortable or sore, in face it was the complete opposite. It made him feel taken care of, and that wasn’t a feeling that he realised he craved until he met Peter. 

Sitting up slowly he pulled his boxers and jeans back up and sighed when he caught sight of the time. It was coming up to five, he would have to leave to go to work soon. Something he really didn’t want to do. He padded downstairs, taking his time to look at the paintings on the wall. He wanted to ask Peter about his family. To get to know him personally, he had so many questions but he really didn’t know where to start. He found Peter in the study, he was sitting on one of the leather armchairs reading. His sleeves were rolled up and he looked so calm. Wanting to be close to him, but not disturb him Stiles walked forward and sat down on the floor at his feet. Thinking about his position he thought he should be weirded out that he would sit in such a submissive position so easily, but as soon as Peter’s hand came to his hair, his fingers threading through his hair so gently Stiles knew this was right. 

“Did you have a nice sleep?” Peter asked and Stiles just nodded his head slowly, he moved his head back so he could nestle it into his lap a little and he could practically feel Peter’s smile above him. “Hows your bottom feeling baby boy?” Peter hummed. 

“Feels okay.” Stiles nodded, he moved his head back a little so he could look up and smiled when he saw Peter gazing at him with such a fond expression on his handsome face. 

“I’ve made you some dinner.” Peter said and he slowly moved his hand away causing Stiles to pout. He didn’t want Peter to move away from him or to stop touching him ever. “Come on little one.” 

“But…” Stiles argued. 

“Stiles.” Peter’s voice changed into a deeper, almost growl like command and Stiles stood up quickly. The voice was commanding and it instantly turned Stiles on. “Good boy. Kitchen.” Peter said and pressed his hand to the small of his back guiding him forward towards the kitchen. “I hope chicken pasta is okay?”

“If it was anything like the salad you made earlier, than yes.” Stiles smiled and sat down at the table where Peter left him. Grabbing the food from the fridge, Peter plated it up and sat opposite Stiles. 

“What time will you need to leave for work?” Peter asked. 

“I start at nine, so around eight.” Stiles sighed. 

“You don’t want to go?” Peter asked, raising an eyebrow watching him slowly. 

“I like spending time with you.” Stiles shrugged and picked at the pasta eating it slowly.

“I like spending time with you too.” Peter said gently and Stiles looked up at him with bright eyes. “Tell me, how much would you make at work if you went in tonight?” Peter asked. 

Thinking about it with a frown, Stiles finally replied “About $150, maybe more with tips.” Stiles shrugs. It really wasn’t a lot of money and he felt embarrassed about, especially telling Peter. 

“What if i was to give you $200 to stay with me for the evening?” Peter suggested and Stiles stared at him. “I would like to make it clear, that I will not be paying you to have sex. But just for your company.” 

“I don’t… I don’t know.” Stiles whispered, there was one thing about having Peter putting money into his account for a conversation online, but for spending physical time with him, getting the money felt wrong. 

“Well, we have a few hours till it’s eight, why don’t you let me know later?” Peter asked, if he was being honest with himself he felt a little sad that Stiles hadn’t said yes straight away, though he knew he would need to be patient. Stiles had never done anything like this and he didn’t want to scare him away. 

“That sounds like a good idea.” Stiles smiled. “Thank you.” Deep down he knew the more time he spent with him the less he would want to leave and that had nothing to do with the money peter was offering.


	8. Chapter 8

After they had eaten Peter suggested they watched a film, Stiles didn’t really care what they did, he just wanted to spend as much time with Peter as he could. The thought of letting Peter pay for his company for the night kept going round and round his head, could he really let him? 

“What do you feel like watching?” Peter asked, they had moved back to the living room and Stiles watched as Peter hesitated when he chose where to sit. It made Stiles smile, if he sat at the double sofa then Stiles could sit beside him and that would be nice, or if he sat on the arm chair then Stiles would be at his feet, it was a simple choice for Stiles and just as Peter had made the same decision, Stiles sat on the floor beside the chair. 

“I’m easy with anything.” Stiles shrugged. “You decide.” Stiles smiles, he watches as Peter puts a film on, he doesn’t really pay attention to what it is, he just waits for Peter to sit down and he rests his head back on his lap and sighs contently as Peter’s hands play with his hair. 

Peter watches the film half heartedly, he is more interested in the boy at his feet and the way his body arches to the gentle touches he is giving him on his hair. Slowly he lets his hands dip lower, one finger idly draws patterns across his pale neck, his eyes noticing the line of freckles glittering on his skin. As his finger moves, Stiles makes a sound and moves his neck a little, giving Peter a little more skin to explore. Stiles makes the most delicious purring noise and he moves back a little on his knees so he’s facing Peter. 

“Are you okay, little one?” Peter asks, he bends down a little cupping his cheek softly, his thumb brushing against Stiles bottom lip, he’s pleasantly surprised when Stiles pushes his lips together so he can press a gentle kiss to Peter’s thumb. Stiles doesn’t answer instead he just nods his head and keeps his lips against Peter’s thumb. “Bored of the film?” Peter purrs and Stiles nods again. “Me too.” Peter smiles and he runs his hand down his shoulders slowly keeping him in place. “You look very good like this, do you know that baby?” Stiles blushes and he nods his head again. “Can i take your top off Stiles? I want to see you more.” 

“Yes Sir.” Stiles breathes and he’s sure he can feel his skin prickling with anticipation. 

“Good boy.” Peter hums, he stands up slowly so he’s in front of Stiles and he slowly leans down and takes the blue tee off of the younger man, he makes sure that his nails slowly run along his back, falling in love with the whimpers Stiles made in response. “Delicious.” Peter says looking at him. 

Stiles looks up at him with wide eyes, his body shivering for more. “Stand up for me.” Peter says and Stiles does so quickly. “At any point if you want me to stop, you tell me, okay boy?” 

“Yes Sir.” Stiles nods, he already knows that there’s no chance of him telling Peter to stop doing anything. He wants more, needs everything that Peter can offer already. Peter smiles at him and rests one hand on his lower hip and the other slowly reaches for Stiles zip and in a few torturous seconds, Stiles trousers are at his feet and he kicks out of them hopefully with some elegance. 

“These are nice.” Peter smiles and runs a finger along the waistband of his red boxers. Stiles gulps, he can feel his body reacting to the touch quickly and he hopes that Peter hasn’t noticed yet, but something tells him in the smirk that Peter is feeding him that the older man is all too aware of what he is doing to him. “Can I take them off too?” Peter asks softly and Stiles thinks he can hear just how much Peter wants, no needs this in his voice. 

“Yes Sir.” Stiles nods and he wants to reach down and push them off quickly there and then, to give himself to Peter fully right now. But Peter takes his hand and leads him upstairs so slowly and Stiles has no choice but to follow him. Of course there was nothing else he would want to do in this moment. 

“I want to take my time with you.” Peter hums. 

“But…” 

“Yes, I know, you have work.” Peter sighs and Stiles thinks for a second that he’s pissed him off and he hates that thought. “I will take my time with you and if I haven’t finished by the time you have to leave we will just have to pick up at another time…” Peter’s voice is unreadable and Stiles thinks that the older man will drag it out so that he’s left going to work hot and bothered and he’s not too sure how he feels about that. Peter opens the door to the play room and Stiles looks around again, he’s so curious, he wants to know everything. 

“On the bed Stiles, lay on your back for me.” Stiles does as he’s told and he walks to the bed slowly and lays down. 

“Remember, any time you want me to stop you tell me okay?” Peter’s toed off his socks and Stiles watches his bare feet walk towards the bed and he just nods so captivated in the movement. Peter hovers over him, straddles his lap without touching him and Stiles wants to tell him to take off his clothes, wants to see him, touch him, taste him, but then Peter’s hands are back on him. They start at his hips and slowly move up his stomach and chest, nails teasing against his skin, they ghost over his nipples and Stiles catches his breath. 

He’s had sex before, he’s done a lot of things but he’s never thought his nipples were anything that really turned him on, but now, with such a ghost of a touch Stiles was biting his lip to stop himself from moaning for more. 

“Like that?” Peter whispers in his ear, his teeth catching against him slowly. Stiles nods, doesn’t trust the noises that will slip from his lips and Peter chuckles. “Later, we’ll explore this.” He hums and he twists his fingers around the nipples, pulling and twisting slightly. Stiles moans and whimpers, his body writhing up against Peter somewhat desperately. “But for now…” Peter moves his lips down from Stiles’ ear, presses little kisses against his neck and chest getting harder when he reaches his nipples, teeth replace thumbs and Stiles fists the bed sheets as he tries to keep his body still. 

Peter slides down his body even more and presses his lips and tongue against his skin, his hands slowly pulling at his boxers, his nails dragging them down his thighs and legs. “Please.” Stiles begged, though truthfully he didn’t know what he was begging for. 

“Soon.” Peter responded and continued to press his lips and tongue everywhere except for where Stiles wanted it. After Peter pressed his lips against his thighs, and hips he slowly brought his tongue down on Stiles cock. He was teasing at first, before he took him in his mouth and made Stiles whimper with every flick of his tongue. 

Stiles couldn’t believe how amazing Peter was making him feel, his sexual partners in the past were more into receiving then giving and he was sure the ones who had gone down on him were nowhere near as good as Peter. Stiles tried hard to stay still but he couldn’t help his body push up with every movement from Peter. “Please… I… Peter…” Stiles moaned, he could feel his body glistening with sweat and he didn’t even want to think about what he looked like writhing up on the bed like he was. 

“Want to come little one?” Peter hummed, he was back up against Stiles now, his tongue replaced by his skilled fingers and they were moving against him so slowly, so teasingly. All Stiles could do was nod his head. “I’m in control here, you don’t get to come until I say so. Is that clear?” 

“Yes Sir.” Stiles gulped, he hoped Peter would have mercy on him and let him come sooner rather than later. 

“Good boy.” Peter smiled, he pulled Stiles closer so their bodies were grinding against one another, his hand still on Stiles’ dick, his hands moving slow and teasing. He could feel how close Stiles was and a part of him wanted to bring this out all night, to keep Stiles right here where he wanted him for hours on end, but a quick look at the clock and he knew he couldn’t. If Stiles was to go to work they had less than an hour before he would need to shower and get ready to go to work. 

“Come for me Stiles, show me what a good boy you are.” Peter said holding him even tighter. It didn’t take Stiles long before he was jutting his hips forward and he came hard Peter’s name a deep moan from his mouth. 

Peter watched as Stiles came down from his high and quickly cleaned them both up. Stiles was laying on his side watching him with a fond smile and Peter leaned down and pressed a kiss to his hair. “I really don’t want you to go to work.” Peter whispered. 

“Neither do i.” Stiles sighed, he brought his hands to Peter’s hips pulling him closer so he could rest his head on Peter’s chest. 

“Then stay.” Peter said, his hands going back to Stiles hair playing with it softly. 

“Okay.” Stiles breathed, he would talk to him about the money later, but right now he just wanted to close his eyes and enjoy the feel of Peter around him.


	9. Chapter 9

Stiles woke up in the morning and he could feel the smile on his face before he realised he was actually doing it. Peter was playing with his hair so softly, his nails teasing against his scalp ever so slightly that it made him shiver. It felt nice. His body was still so sensitive from Peter’s touches last night and he melted against him. 

“Hey you,” Peter hummed and he pressed a kiss to Stiles hair. “I was about to wake you, I wasn’t too sure what time you had college today.” 

Stiles looked up at him and then turned his head to look at the clock and smiled again. “I still have a few hours.” 

“Good.” Peter grinned. “I can spoil you with a nice bubble bath and breakfast.” 

Stiles blushed, he never really thought a bubble bath would be him but he couldn’t wait to have one, hopefully with Peter joining him. “Sounds nice.” Stiles nodded and he curled up against him more, his head nestling against Peter more. 

“You like being close to me.” Peter commented and it wasn’t a question but Stiles found himself nodding against him. “Good.” He breathed. 

They stayed in bed a little longer, both just enjoying having each other in their arms. It wasn’t until Stiles declared he needed to pee that they seperated. Stiles headed to the bathroom blushing a little when he realised he was naked under the sheets, this just made Peter chuckle even more. Peter waited a few minutes before getting out of bed himself, he walked to the bathroom and smiled at Stiles who was using his toothepaste and brushing his teeth with his finger, this just made Peter laugh, he moved closer to Stiles and grabbed a fresh tooth brush from under the sink. “For you.” 

“Thanks.” Stiles grinned around his finger, Peter smiled and leans forward and uses his thumb to wipe some of the toothepaste from his mouth before pressing his lips to his in a firm kiss. 

“Now, bath time.” Peter hums and he starts running a warm bath adding some bubble bath and relaxant salts. “What time is your first class?” 

“One.” Stiles answers, he feels so comfortable around Peter, like the idea of him running him a bath is so completely natural to him. He sits on the side and watches as Peter makes it just right before Peter takes his hand and helps him in. Stiles looks up at hm with a questionning look, “Are you… Are you joining me?” 

“No baby, I won’t be getting in with you, but I will be spoiling you.” He smiles and he dips his hand into the water with a sponge and slowly starts to run it over Stiles’ back. The young boy shivers against his touch and looks up at him with wide eyes. “This okay little one?” 

“You’re washing me.” Stiles whispers. 

“It’s called taking care of you.” Peter says softly. “If you want me to stop…”

“No, I… I’m… It’s just new.” He whispers. 

“Oh baby boy, I want to show you so many new things it makes your head spin.” Peter promises and all Stiles can do is nod his head. 

The bath is the most sensual experience Stiles has ever experienced, there was nothing too sexual about it. Peter washed him so gently whispering how soft his skin was and how all he wanted to do was to make him feel good. Stiles felt like a complete puddle once it was over and Peter had scooped him out of the bath wrapping him in a fluffy towel. 

“You look so good like this.” Peter whispered, he reached up and gently stroked his fingers through his hair, he couldn’t believe how young the boy looked, so innocent. Stiles arched against his hand and sucked his lip, he knew this was what Peter liked, his innocence. He would do everything he could to give him exactly what he liked and wanted. 

“I do?” Stiles purred. 

“Yes baby boy, you do.” Peter leans forward and kisses him so gently on his lips. “Let’s get you dressed and then some breakfast.” 

“Okay.” Stiles smiles and he takes Peter’s hand and holds it, he knows he’s done the right thing because Peter smiles so warmly at him as he leads him through to the main bedroom. 

“I have some clothes you can wear if you like?” Peter suggests and Stiles nods his head, he allows the older man to sit him on the bed and he finds himself snuggling into the towel a little more. Peter goes to the closet and after a few moments he brings over a pair of jeans and a tee and as Peter dresses him Stiles is surprised at how well they fit him. “You look sleepy.” Peter hums watching him. 

“Not sleepy, just… calm.” Stiles answers easily. He doesn’t think his body has ever physically felt this calm in a long time. He rests back against the bed a little and Peter chuckles softly as he watches him. 

“I’ll go and start breakfast, come down when you’re ready.” Stiles nods and listens to his foot prints as he leaves the room and he sighs, he lets himself relax into the comfortable bed for a moment before he realises he actually misses being close to Peter and he heads downstairs and finds him in the kitchen, making what smells like pancakes. He walks forward to the older man and wraps his arms around his waist and enjoys the feel of Peter’s surprised chuckle vibrating against him. “You okay baby boy?” 

Stiles just nods into his shoulder, he’s never been the physical kind, not like this. But he knows it’s making Peter happy and that’s all he cares about. “They smell good.” 

“They do indeed.” Peter smiles. “I have syrups and the fruit in the fridge, can you get it little one?” 

Stiles nods and he detangles himself from Peter and heads to the fridge, he opens it and gets what he’s been asked for and finds a tub of nutella and grins bringing that out too. 

“Good boy.” Peter praises and Stiles face lights up at the praise and he feels it radiate through him, making him feel warm inside. “Chocolate?”

“It goes really good on pancakes.” Stiles nods excitedly. 

“Only if you have some fruit with it.” Peter decides. 

“But…” Stiles pouts and Peter raises an eyebrow at him. 

“Fruit first Stiles and then you can have some chocolate spread.” Peter says and his tone is so rich, so authorative that Stiles has to take a breath before he needs to adjust his trousers.

“Yes Sir.” Stiles pouts and Peter smirks in his direction and Stiles can see that this had had an effect on him, one he really wants to explore further. If Peter wanted a disobeying naughty little boy, well he would definitely give that to him too. 

 

They eat breakfast and Stiles eats the fruit and then the chocolate spread and Peter tells him what a good boy he is and Stiles thinks he never wants to stop hearing that. It sounds good coming from Peter’s lips and it makes him feel good. They talk easily, Stiles has a little moan about his professors and how sometimes he feels like they are out to get him, Peter listens and comments back and Stiles likes the conversation too. He learns more about Peter’s love for old books and antiques and he talks about the places he’s visited. It’s calm. It’s normal and Stiles really could get used to this. 

Before he realises it it’s time for Stiles to go and he sighs, he doesn’t want to. But he can’t blow class off and he knows that Peter won’t let him. 

“This is for you.” Peter says and he hands him an envelope. “Don’t open it here, I know you want to discuss the money side to all of this, and we will. But, this is me hoping you won’t have to go to work tonight and instead hope you’ll come back here after class.” 

“Peter,” Stiles whispered. He takes the envelope, it’s thick and he knows that there will be a lot in there and he sighs. 

“I enjoy your company Stiles, whether we met online or in person, I would still make the offer to pay for your school and your rent if it meant i could selfishly fall asleep with you in my arms.” Peter’s voice is so honest and Stiles melts to it. “We can talk later little one, let me drive you to class.” 

“Okay.” Stiles nods, he tucks the envelope in his pocket and he looks at the older man he has definitely fallen for and sighs. He leans forward and wraps his arms around his neck and kisses him slow and hard, putting as much emotion in as he can. He breaks the kiss slowly and rests his head against his, noticing just how perfect they fit together and sighs. “Thank you.” 

“That’s okay baby boy,” Peter whispers and he cups his boys cheek with his hand and runs his thumb gently against his bottom lip, he kisses him once more before he knows they’ll get carried away and he can’t have Stiles not go to class, as much as he wants to just take him back to bed, he knows there will be time for that later.


	10. Chapter 10

Stiles waited until he was in his seat in his lecture to open the envelope. Just by looking he could tell there was over $200 in the envelope. He gulped, he felt like his head was spinning. Could he really keep this? What did this make him? He could feel a migraine coming on as he thought about it over and over. He hadn’t even realised the lecture had started, he was in his own world. He knew he needed to talk to someone about this and he could only think of one person who wouldn’t judge him straight away. As soon as his lecture was over he grabbed his cell from his pocket and dialled Lydia’s number, not surprised she answered straight away. 

“Stiles, are you okay?” She asked and Stiles felt himself smiling. He hadn’t spoken to Lydia in a few weeks, after high school she had gone to a fancy Law school, they spoke every now and again but not as much as Stiles would like. 

“Yes… I’m okay I just needed to run something by someone who most definitely wouldn’t judge me or call me out for anything, so… are you busy?” Stiles sighed. 

“Well, first thing, you know that I most definitely will be judging you and I am never too busy for you. What is it?” Stiles smiled at her response and walked out through the courtyard, he found a secluded spot and sat down, the heavy envelope in front of him. 

“So, I found this website where… Men pay you for… for your company.” Stiles could feel his cheeks burning as he said it out loud. 

“You mean like a sugar baby thing? Or like an escort thing?” Lydia asked and Stiles could have laughed at how casual her response was, he knew he had called the right person. 

“More like the sugar baby thing, I guess I don’t know.” Stiles groaned. “But I met this guy.” 

“And now you’re doubting what it is he really wants because of how you’ve met him?” Lydia assumed. 

“No, actually he’s made it really clear what he wants.” Stiles felt a sigh escape his lips. Everything Peter had offered him so far, it didn’t sound too scary, in fact it sounded nice. He wanted that. 

“So what is it?” 

“The money. I feel… I’m holding an envelope with two nights wages in, just for sleeping over at his last night.” Stiles whispered even though he knew there was no one around to hear them. “I feel cheap.” Saying the words out loud finally hit home. It was what he had been feeling since Peter had first put money into his account. 

“Stiles, have you done anything with this guy that you regret?” Lydia’s tone had switched and Stiles knew she didn’t like what he had said. 

“Honestly, no.” Stiles found some confidence in his voice. “I like spending time with him, when I’m not with him I miss him like I’m constantly waiting for him to message me.” 

“So why would you feel cheap?” Lydia asked. “So, he gives you some money, he sounds like he has enough of it to spare. And honestly, if being with him means you get to move out of your shoe box and not work at that bar, then I’m happy for you.” 

“Really?” Stiles sighed, his apartment wasn’t that bad, was it? 

“I’m not saying you should move in with him, but maybe use that money to focus more on classes.” Lydia suggested. “But I don’t think you should feel guilty about accepting his money. Maybe talk to him, put a few boundaries if he’s insisting on money being a part of this deal?” 

“That sounds like a good idea.” Stiles nodded. “Maybe I can just ask him to pay half of my rent? That way I can work less…” 

“That sounds like a good idea.” Stiles knew Lydia was smiling now and he felt so much better having spoken to her. “Thank you so much Lydia.” 

“It’s what I’m here for, be safe okay?” 

“Always.” Stiles smiled, they caught up for a few more minutes before ending the call. Standing up stiles brushed the grass from his jeans and grabbed his bag and walked to his next class. 

The rest of his day went by quickly, his brain felt much clearer now so he could actually concentrate on his classes. He hadn’t heard anything from Peter and he missed him. He wondered about just going straight back to Peter’s house and surprising him, but he didn’t think they had that type of relationship, and maybe he should just go back to his flat and get some of his assignments done. Deciding that was the best thing to do he headed back to his small flat and pulled a face, he should probably get some cleaning done. 

Stiles had just finished cleaning his flat when he felt his phone buzz, he felt an excited tingle run through his spine when he saw the familiar name on his screen. The Alpha: Hey you, hope you’ve had a good day. 

Stiles: Hey, the morning was very good, i liked waking up next to you! College was okay too. You?

The Alpha: I liked waking up next to you too baby boy. 

There was that shiver again. Stiles felt so warm, so safe whenever Peter called him that. 

Stiles: Good… I hope we can wake up to each other more and more 

The Alpha: Oh baby boy me too. I have a work dinner tonight, otherwise I would have invited you over. Are you free tomorrow? 

Stiles: Yes, all day… and all night. 

The Alpha: Good. Pack a bag, I’ll pick up at the cafe at 10. 

Stiles: I’ll be there. Hope your dinner is good, shame, you could have been eating off of me. 

The Alpha: Stiles, don’t start something you won’t be able to finish. 

Stiles: I’m pretty sure we could both finish… 

Stiles grinned to himself, he felt like a naughty teenager. As he threw himself back on the bed, that smile never leaving his lips he knew even though he wasn’t physically with Peter right now they were about to have a lot of fun.


	11. Chapter 11

Stiles could barely hold in his excitement. He woke up in the morning earlier than normal. He had spent the night texting Peter and having rather descriptive text sex that made Stiles shiver just thinking about it. He had never really enjoyed doing it, but Peter was amazing with his words. Getting up Stiles headed for a shower, he spent a long time in the shower, longer than normal. He wanted to make sure he was perfect and fresh for Peter. He dried his hair and even ran some gel through it, he knew Peter took very good care of his hair and he wondered what he would think if he made a little more effort. Would he like it? Would he call him a goodboy? Stiles really hoped he would. 

He dressed in his nicest jeans that he knew cuddled his ass perfectly, and it was worse the sacrifice of not really being able to move. He chose a simple black tee and a nice hooded jumper. He looked nice. He smiled to himself in the mirror and then took another look at the time, he still had about half an hour but if he waited around he would just get himself worked up and over excited so he grabbed his converse and headed for the door. 

The cafe was quiet and Stiles ordered himself a hot chocolate, he didn’t need coffee. He wasn’t too sure exactly what their plans were but he knew he didn’t want to be bouncing around on sugar and caffeine. Peter was ten minutes early and he looked pleasantly surprised to see Stiles sitting at the table. Stiles had looked up just to see how Peter was checking him out and he was glad that he had spent a little longer making himself look good this morning. 

“Hey You,” Peter hummed as he walked forward, he pressed a soft kiss to Stiles hair and squeezed his shoulder. “You’re early.” 

“I wanted to be good.” Stiles smiled, a faint blush hinting at his cheeks when he realised what he had said. 

“Well you are, and you look very good.” Peter breathed, taking him in again. Stiles smiled back, the blush that was hinting at his pale skin now in full bloom against his cheeks. “I’m going to get a coffee, we have quite a drive today.” Peter smiled. 

“Where are we going?” Stiles asked eagerly. 

“It’s a surprise.” Peter responded with a small smirk and Stiles pouted which just made Peter smile even more. “Would you like anything?” 

“No thank you.” Stiles answered. 

Peter grabbed a coffee just as Stiles had finished his hot chocolate. “You should use the toilet now, I don’t like to stop.” 

“Okay.” Stiles nodded, he felt a sense of something in his stomach at the way Peter had told him to go to the bathroom, it was that hint of control all over again and Stiles craved it. He went to the toilet quickly and came back out and smiled at Peter who was standing at the door waiting for him. “Ready to go.” Stiles piped up and Peter nodded he guided the younger man out to the car and got him in, he even leant over and done his seat belt again. Something that always made Stiles shiver. 

 

“So, are you going to tell me where we’re going yet?” Stiles asked, they had been driving for about an hour. It was nice so far, they spoke easily about natural things. Stiles told him a little more about his college classes and what he was like in high school and Peter shared some moments of his childhood, he was from a big family but he didn’t get on very well with them. He also spoke about his favourite rare books and Peter was glad that Stiles shared his love for books too. This was what Peter had been searching for, a companion. Someone to be with in every way and not just sex. Though Peter was looking to exploring the latter a lot with Stiles. There was just something about him. 

“No, I am not going to tell you where we are going, but I will tell you we are about halfway there.” Peter chuckled, he moved his hand from the steering wheel and placed it on the inner of Stiles’ thigh. 

Stiles stared at the hand on his thigh and smiled, he didn’t know why but whenever Peter touched him he felt a sense of calm wash over him. He let his hand fall on top of his and felt butterflies pool around in his stomach as Peter turned his hand and linked his fingers with Stiles. 

They rest of the car drive was bouncing in and out of silence. It wasn’t until they stopped driving down busy streets and the trees became a little thicker that Stiles realised they must almost be there. “So, this is where I grew up.” Peter said as he parked down a long driveway. 

“It’s… It’s very remote.” Stiles smiled looking around. 

“My family liked their privacy. I needed to come and collect some books, but I wanted to show you the lake at the back, it really is beautiful.” Peter smiled. He gets out of the car and opens the door for Stiles who takes it eagerly. 

“It’s very romantic.” Stiles smiled as they walked along the dirt path hand in hand. His eyes kept on darting around trying to take everything in. They came to the house and Stiles felt a gasp leave his lips, it was so majestic and beautiful and Stiles wondered what it would be like to grow up in such a place. As they got to the door Peter brought Stiles into his arms and leaned in and kissed him so softly on his lips, instantly making Stiles want more. 

“What was that for?” Stiles whispered. 

“For being here with me.” Peter responded, his hand coming up and cupping Stiles cheek. 

“Wouldn’t want to be anywhere else. And even though we haven’t walked into the house yet, I already know i don’t think I’ll ever want to leave.” Stiles breathed back. Peter just smiled and leant in for another kiss, both eager to get their romantic day started.


	12. Chapter 12

Stiles stares out into the lake and smiled; he really couldn’t believe how beautiful this place was. He was still trying to picture a young Peter growing up in such a place. “You okay?” Peter’s voice caught him off guard and he turned and smiled. 

“Just thinking about you and how you grew up in such a… a mansion and I didn’t.” Stiles shrugs with a small smile. “We couldn’t be more different.” 

“This is true.” Peter shrugs and he moves closer to the boy he can’t wait to claim as his own and wraps his arms around his waist pulling him close so Stiles was trapped against him. “But it’s our differences that brings us closer together.” 

“You really think so?” Stiles asked, he turned against him so their faces were just inches apart. 

“I know so.” Peter whispers and leans in and kisses him, it’s slow at first, nothing like their normal kisses and Stiles loses himself in it. He keeps thinking that he could get used to this, that coming home to Peter and being kissed like this would be a good life. 

“You’re thinking too loudly.” Peter whispers and Stiles chuckles rolling his eyes. 

“It’s good things. I promise.” Stiles assured him and Peter seemed satisfied with the answer and meant forward to give him another kiss which Stiles melted into greedily. 

It was Peter who broke the kiss first and Stiles made a little whining sound, he didn’t want to ever not be kissing Peter. It felt so good to be attached to his lips. “Don’t worry baby boy, there’s plenty more time for that.” Peter whispered, his fingers gently stroking against Stiles’ cheek. 

“Promise?” Stiles asked quietly, he felt so needy, so desperate for Peter to have him. 

“I promise.” Peter nodded. 

Peter took Stiles hand in his and walked with him back to the house. “Do you miss talking to your family?” Stiles asked. 

“Sometimes. I still talk to my nephew, Derek, every now and again. But to be honest, I’m seen more as the black sheep of the family,” 

“What? Why?” Stiles frowned. 

“My family are very traditional, only Derek really accepted me for what I am. Not that I ever really wanted their consent or well wishes.” Peter shrugs. 

“I don’t know what I would do if my dad ever stopped talking to me.” Stiles whispered. 

“You two are close?” Peter smiles squeezing his hand softly.   
“He’s the only family I have, my mum, she died when i was ten.” Stiles said looking down, he felt a lump in his chest as he spoke about her, he always did. “So it’s just been me and my dad. He’s my best friend.” 

“He sounds like a great man, he has to be to have raised such a wonderful boy.” Peter says and leans down and kisses his hair softly. “It’s unusual though.” 

“What do you mean?” Stiles frowned looking up at him. 

“Many boys who finds themselves with older men are in these relationships because they have daddy issues.” Peter winked, “It’s refreshing, but then again, I’ve already learned that you’re not like most boys.” 

“Well, no. I’m not.” Stiles grinned a little proudly, he loved how Peter spoke about him. “But, I can still call you daddy if you want.” He winked and he let go of his hand and skipped along in front of him making Peter chuckle. 

 

Peter left Stiles to wonder around the house as he started on making a picnic. All he could think about as he made the food was how amazing Stiles was and how fast he was falling for him. He had spoken to a few boys from the site but as soon as Stiles messaged him back he hadn’t even thought about talking to anyone else. He was completely captivated by the young man. He wasn’t surprised to find Stiles in the library. He was sitting on the floor by the small fireplace reading.

“Find anything interesting?” Peter mused as he leaned back against the door. 

Stiles looked up and shook his head, he put the book away and walked over to Peter and wrapped his arms around him tightly. “Have you finished the picnic?” He asked excitedly. 

“I have, you hungry baby?” Peter smiled and Stiles just nodded his head in return. 

Peter led him back to the lake and set a blanket down on the floor which Stiles eagerly sat down on. “This is very romantic.” Stiles giggled. 

“Yes it is.” Peter grinned. “I can do romance too.” 

“Got me a man that can do both.” Stiles winked and then burst into a fit of giggles which only made Peter adore him even more. 

They started to eat and Stiles found himself nestled between Peter’s legs and the older man was holding onto him around his waist. “So, I spoke to my friend today about you.” Stiles started, he wasn’t going to tell Peter about the conversation yet but he couldn’t help it. He was so comfortable that it just slipped out. 

“Yeah?” Peter asked, a little surprised.   
“She just helped me make sense of a few things.” Stiles nodded. “About the…”

“About the money?” Peter guessed and Stiles nodded back against him. 

“I like what we have, I really do. But accepting money from you for spending time with you makes me feel… weird.” Stiles said truthfully. “But i know that it’s not that big a deal to you, and she suggested that maybe instead of paying me directly for my time you help directly with my rent.” 

“If I’m paying for your rent does that mean you’ll quit your job?” Peter asked. 

“I will cut my days down.” Stiles nodded. “I still want to work, but after this semester my hours at college won’t be as much because I’ll be doing a work based placement and some places I’ve looked at have a paying scheme,” 

“So you’re evenings will be free?” Peter smiled, his fingers gently coming to play with Stiles’ hair. 

“Yes.” Stiles purred, melting back against his touch. 

“Then I will happily pay for your rent.” Peter whispered. “I may still want to treat you every now and again though.” 

“That’s… That’s okay.” Stiles nods and he turns and leans forward kissing him. “Thank you.” 

“What for?” Peter smiled moving his hands down Stiles back as the younger man lied against his front. 

“Being understanding about it.” Stiles shrugged, his cheeks a little pink. 

“It’s okay my sweet boy,” Peter whispered against his lips, he leaned up and pressed his lips against his.


	13. Chapter 13

Stiles wakes up as the sunlight hits his skin, his first thought is how uncomfortable yet so confomforable he is. He’s laying on the picnic blanket, he can feel the branches and a few stones digging into his side but he’s also nestled against Peter and the strong man’s hands are wandering aimlessly down his back and back up again playing with his hair and he doesn’t think he ever wants to move. 

“You with me?” Peter chuckled, his voice practically vibrating through him. 

“Always.” Came the honest response and he leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek making the man smile. “Although if I don’t get up soon I’m scared the stone digging into my side will become a permanent fixture.” 

“Well come here then.” Peter shifted slightly and suddenly Peter has a lapful Of Stiles and even though it probably should have been a little awkward with his long limbs it felt so perfect and natural to be cuddled into his lap. “Better?” 

“Much.” Stiles smiles resting his head back against Peters chest and fiddling with the hem of his v-neck. 

“Peter.” Stiles whispered after a while, they had both fallen into such a comfortable silence Stiles thought maybe it was Peter’s turn to doze off. But Peter looked down as soon as his name was called and smiled. “I really like you.” 

Peter raised an eyebrow but smiled, there was something about Stiles that made him long for him. “Well that’s good. I really like you too.” 

“I don’t… I don’t want this to be an arrangement or anything like that anymore.” Stiles rambled. 

Peter looked down his expression changing and Stiles caught it just in time and wrapped his arms around him tighter. “I’m not saying I want this to end. I don’t ever want it to end. But I want it to be because we met and we like each other and it be… it be about us.” Stiles breathes the last part out, maybe he shouldn’t have said anything, he really didn’t know what had possessed him to say it in the first place. 

Peter let the breath he was holding out and he reached down and ran his fingers through Stiles soft hair. “I love what we have too.” Peter whispered and he enjoyed the way that Stiles lit up at that. “I’m alway going to want to keep buying you things and making sure you are looked after.” 

“I know,” Stiles nodded and moved so he was laying more on top of him, Peter’s arms instantly went to hs back and he began rubbing little circles there wich made Stiles feel so much more at ease. “And I mean… just because I want us to be more conventional don’t mean I want us to be vanilla.” 

“Oh really?” He chuckles. “And tell me Stiles what does being vanilla mean?” Peter hummed, his hands beginning to move in slower, more sensual movements. 

“You know…” Stiles blushed. “Boring sex.” He grins. 

“Oh don’t worry.” Peter smirked and with one quick movement he had Stiles pinned beneath him. “We will never be vanilla baby boy.” He whispered, his breath tickling against Stiles’ lips. 

“Is that promise?” Stiles whispered, the only answer he got was a hard kiss in response. The kiss was bruising against his lips and Stiles rocked up against him so eagerly only for Peter to push him back down. 

“No no baby,” Peter breathes and wraps his legs over his waist and keeping him pinned to the floor. “Have you ever had sex outside Stiles?” Stiles shook his head, there were so many things that he had never done before. Things that he couldn’t wait to explore more with Peter. “Good. I want to be your first in many ways.” He whispers. Stiles just nodded his head looking up at Peter with such love and trust in his eyes, something that Peter loved. 

They kissed lazily, Peter moving so he was on top of Stiles and he slowly undressed his boy, he loved the way that his pale skin glistened in the sunlight. Peter moved so he was slowly kissing against his chest as his nails ran down his thighs, slowly tugging off his jeans. “Such a pretty boy.” Peter breathes and he moves further down his body. “You’re enjoying this.” Peter hummed looking down at his obvious arousal. 

“I enjoy everything you do.” Stiles breathed, arching his body up. Peter leaned down, his talented fingers wrapping around his shaft and teasing him slowly, before he wrapped his mouth around him and started to kiss and lick down him, taking him all in. Stiles whimpered desperately, bucking his hips up against him. “Please…” He whimpers. Peter hummed around him in response, his fingers starting to prepare him. It didn’t take long for Stiles to be bucking up against him, moaning his name so needily. 

“Such a good boy.” Peter whispered, he moved down and pressed his lips against his in a bruising kiss. He quickly removed his own jeans and pulled Stiles up a little and pushed into him slowly. 

Stiles didn’t think it possible to feel so good like he did now, the way Peter was moving in and out of him, completely filling him up made him feel like every bone was on fire but burning in such a good way. Peter kept on kissing him, moans moving between them as Peter rocked into him harder and faster. It didn’t take long for them to both reach their climax, both of them wanting to hold on as long as they could, but both overwhelmed in the moment. 

“Let go for me,” Peter breathes as he rocked harder into his boy, making sure to hit his prostate at every thrust. 

That’s all Stiles needed and he rocked forward more, his body trembling as his orgasm hit him. Peter pushed in through his orgasm before coming, Stiles name a moan on his lips. They stayed holding onto each other for a few minutes, both panting and trying to catch their breath. 

“So even though you know I don’t want your money, I do want that… a lot.” Stiles grinned once they were both back. 

“Believe me baby boy, you’ll be getting that and much more.” Peter promised and leaned in and kissed his hair and held him to his chest, knowing he meant every word of what he just said. They might not have the same arrangement but he knew a relationship with his boy would be even better, especially when he could still treat him and make sure he was well taken care of and he knew Stiles wanted that too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's all guys.   
> I'm ending it here because honestly my writers block has been so bad and I can't keep holding on months on end for chapters   
> but   
> I love this relationship between them so I will do mini one shots every now and again so if there is anything you would like to see happen between them or just a little kink, let me know and I will do my best!!   
> Thanks for sticking with me through it all!!!


End file.
